Bouncing off the Walls
by keysandhearts
Summary: Demyx's day would be great if he could just stop running into those walls. TWO-SHOT Companionfic to The Devil You Know. Zemyx with a touch of Lemon.


**WARNING: This is a Zemyx companionfic to **_**The Devil You Know, **_**not a RiSo fic, although Riku and Sora might make periodic appearances. After much thought we decided it would be prudent to place this in the RiSo pairing genre since most of the people familiar with this story are here.**

**If you have a problem with this you can tell it to a wall. 5 Brownie points to anyone who can tell me which FF character says that on a regular basis.**

**A/N: for those of you who have read the**_** Devil You Know**_, **this fic takes place during Chapter 6, after Sora's duel with Riku, and just as the weekend is starting. Some reviewers made it clear to us that they wanted to know what was going on with Demyx and Zexion, so we're accommodating them, and ourselves (because we wanted to know too), by putting out this two-shot. **

**For those of you who haven't read **_**The Devil You Know**_** yet, well, I don't know what to tell you. You may be a bit confused although the plot is pretty straight-forward. Or you could just go ahead and read the whole story, either one is fine by us.**

**Dedication: To all of the readers of **_**The Devil You Know**_**, especially those who really love Zemyx as much as we do. And for Tysonkaiexperiment and KHfujoshigirl98, because we love you and you inspire us.**

**

* * *

**

Demyx rolled over and stared up at the ceiling of his dorm room. Music began blasting next door, some song with a heavy beat that caused the pencils in the cup on his desk to begin rattling, and he rolled over and groaned into his pillow. He had managed maybe three or four hours sleep total, silver eyes and slate hair and smooth pale skin bouncing off the walls of his mind the entire night and into the early morning hours.

He had tossed and turned and rolled until his bed looked like a war-zone; cotton sheets and covers twisted together at his feet, his heavy mattress somehow having worked its way off the side of his bed so that it was sloping diagonally off the frame.

He had been hot and cold by turns during the long hours of darkness: cold because self-doubt and fear had sunk into him like claws of ice, causing him to bundle under the covers and pulling the pillow over his face in an attempt to muffle them.

Hot because thinking of Zexion in _any_ manner always caused a heated blush to work its way onto his face. Although lying in bed this time, alone, and let's face it, _horny_, that heated blood had worked its way down his body and into his groin. His fingers had clenched tightly into the fitted-sheet beneath him to keep from reaching down and relieving the hot, hard ache that had sprung up painfully between his thighs.

After realizing that there was no possible way he could get anymore sleep, he rolled back over and sat up, brushing long sandy-blonde strands of hair out of his eyes. He grimaced when he saw the heavy stream of sunlight that was spilling in through the window.

In a few hours, three or four at most he guessed by the angle of the sun, he would see Zexion. His heart leapt from his throat and fell straight down to his stomach before finding its proper spot back in his chest, although it hammered fiercely there. He swallowed hard, a thousand and one anxious thoughts burning through him.

He agonized about what he would wear, what he would say. He was determined to show Zexion the very best of himself, and to lend credit to his interest in Demyx by showing that he could manage to act normal, if not cool. Today he wouldn't make a fool of himself, he wouldn't fall or trip or babble.

He was also fairly certain that he wouldn't succeed, and his head dropped despairingly into his hands.

On the way to the showers he was distracted and edgy and he felt as wired as he would have had he drank a gallon of coffee chased by three Rock Stars. He began singing under his breath in an effort to block out the nervous panic that threatened to drown him. _I'm bouncing off the walls again, I'm looking like a fool again, Waking up on the bathroom floor, Pull myself back together just to fall once more—_

_BAM!_

He quite literally bounced off the wall and uncomfortably onto his butt on the frayed carpet of the dorm hallway. It was too bad for him that when he looked up he realized that the wall he had run into was Riku.

He gaped up at the silver-haired upperclassmen, not believing his bad luck. He really shouldn't have been surprised. It was, after all, the perfect start to an already perfectly horrible day.

Riku stood over him, an eyebrow raised and a sarcastic smirk fixed on his mouth. It was amazing the amount of menace he exuded just by standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and his feet slightly apart.

Demyx swallowed, determined not to show fear. He had faced Riku before and lived to tell the tale. This time wouldn't be any different.

He slowly rose to his feet, looking around to see if anyone else was around to witness his possible humiliation. He didn't want to admit to himself that he was really looking for Sora, the only person he knew who was not only able to stand up to Riku on equal terms, but also able to_ beat_ him at his own game.

The thought gave him courage and he met Riku's green eyes with his own, tilting his chin up slightly as Riku's smirk widened.

"Well, well, look who's beginning to grow a backbone. It must be Sora's influence." The statement, so closely identical to his own thoughts, threw Demyx momentarily off and his mouth flopped open in surprise. Riku chuckled and the sound sent a bolt of dread into his stomach.

"Don't worry, I'll let it pass for today. I'm in a good mood."

Only Riku could make 'in a good mood' sound ominous. Besides, why would he be in a good mood after Sora had kicked his ass the day before?

"Have you seen Sora around?"

Demyx finally managed to close his mouth as a scowl formed across his face. "Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you," Demyx responded, elated and terrified by his own bravado.

Riku once more lifted his brow. "Don't push it."

Demyx said nothing else and Riku smiled before waving slightly, ramming into his shoulder as he passed by him on his way down the hall and throwing Demyx into the wall. He righted himself and then let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, picking up his towel and clothes that had fallen when he'd ploughed into Riku.

"Asshole," he muttered beneath his breath.

He continued along his path to the showers, noticing how eerily quiet it was. It was still early and most of the students didn't begin to rise until nine or ten on the weekends. Normally, he would have been one of them, especially since he had stayed up late the night before.

Sora, Roxas, Zexion and Demyx had stayed up all night in his room celebrating Sora's victory over Riku and watching bad horror flicks on his laptop. Axel had tried to join them, but Roxas, his face red as a tomato, had slammed the door shut in his face. Then Sora had filched some chips and sodas from the cafeteria kitchen. He had come back from his foray looking strangely disappointed, and when Roxas had asked him what was wrong, he had blushed and stammered a reply. Something had been up with Sora because he'd spent the rest of the night distracted. Of course, _Sora_ was probably still sleeping and he would be too, if it hadn't been for Zexion—

His rambling thoughts were halted by the butterflies that were practically eating away at the lining of his stomach. Before they had been merely a fluttering, but as the hours drew nearer to his date (for what else could he call it?) with Zexion, the butterflies had grown to the size of large hummingbirds and were now sinking their eager, figurative mouths into him.

He continued down the hall until he passed Sora's room. Everything seemed quiet and normal so Sora was probably still asleep. He wondered if—

BAM!

Demyx bounced hard off another wall, only this time it laid him flat. And just like before he opened his eyes from his position on the ground to stare up into narrowed green ones. For a moment, in his disorientation, he was terrified that he had once again run into Riku. Though how Riku had managed to get ahead of Demyx in order for him to bump into him again was a mystery and—

"You okay, Dem?"

Demyx blinked, realizing then that the green eyes were underscored by indigo triangle tattoos and were framed by a mess of bright red spiky hair. _Axel. Thank God._

He sat up shaking his head slightly before he slowly rose to his feet. How had he managed to not only run into one, but two people already? He had only been awake for an hour! Okay, more than an hour but—

Demyx's thoughts ground to a halt as he looked up into Axel's slightly guilty face. He didn't think the guilt had anything to do with the fact that Axel had accidentally run into him. He glanced over at Sora's door and then back at Axel who didn't meet his eyes.

"Are you stalking Sora?" Demyx asked, tossing back the longs strands of his hair that had yet to be styled into his customary faux-hawk mullet.

"No," Axel said, but he still wouldn't meet Demyx's eyes and he glanced guiltily at Sora's door again.

"Then what exactly are you doing here?" Demyx didn't particularly care about the answer; he just wanted to reach the showers without running into anyone else. He only had three hours to get ready for his date. It would take that long just to be sure his outfit was perfect and his nerves were settled enough to where he didn't come off sounding like an idiot.

He was doomed.

The butterflies began munching again.

"Can't a guy walk down the hallway without someone making a case of it?" Axel said, but the glibness of the reply didn't fool Demyx.

"Sure they can. Except you don't live in _this_ hall, you live in the other _wing_. And I'm pretty sure you were _standing_ here when I bumped into you, you weren't walking through the hallway."

Axel frowned and shrugged, shoving his hand into his pocket and pulling out a Zippo lighter which he then began flipping open and closed. Axel only did that when he was thinking about something really hard.

Still, it was really none of his business and he was beginning to get irritated. The morning hadn't started out at all the way he had planned. Then again, the last _week_ hadn't gone anywhere near the way he had planned. Between meeting Sora and Zexion—

He really needed to stop thinking about Zexion or he wouldn't have a stomach left by the time the date rolled around. The doctors would have to remove the last remains of it, all chewed to pieces by the irritating insects that had made a banquet of his digestive organs.

"Wait a minute. Didn't Roxas stay over with Sora?"

Axel's eyes widened and a definite flush had worked its way onto his cheekbone, flooding his pale features with color.

"So it's Roxas you're stalking then." It was a statement rather than a question. Demyx knew he was right, Axel never blushed nor did he normally fidget the way he was now.

"I'm not _stalking_ him. I just wanted to make sure that he's comfortable. The floors in these rooms are damn hard to sleep on and…" Axel trailed off, meeting Demyx's eyes for the first time since he had begun his ramble, the flush deepening on his cheekbones and working its way to his ears. Interesting. Demyx had never seen ears turn that red before.

Instead of teasing him, because honestly, he had just left himself wide-open for it, Demyx shook his head and sighed. He picked up his clothes off the floor, smiled and waved, said "Good luck with that", and began his trek once again toward the showers. Chances were extremely slim that he'd manage to run into anyone a third time. Still, Demyx walked slowly and kept his eyes open. Just in case.

Five minutes later he sank back against the shower stall door, glad that he'd made it there without anymore disasters occurring. He switched on the spray, draping his towel over the top of the stall hook and dipped his head under the water, breathing a sigh of relief as the hot water rushed over him. It relaxed him enough to where he could finally think about Zexion without rupturing his spleen or stomach or whatever it was that had been acting up.

He realized his mistake moments later. Because as he formed the image of Zexion in his mind; his silver-blue eyes, the perfection of his features, the angle of his jaw, the lean column of his neck which flowed into a broad torso and tapered into slim hips...Demyx's skin began to grow hot. And it wasn't from the water.

He swallowed, unwilling to look down at his growing problem. This was neither the time nor the place for it. Sure, he was alone, and he knew that many of the boys at the academy probably took the opportunity in the showers to—_alleviate_ their stress—but he wasn't going to sink to their level. He wouldn't—

A groan from a nearby stall interrupted his thoughts.

_Holy crap._

It was only then that he noticed that while his thoughts had been spiraling in their typical nonsensical fashion, someone had entered the stall across from his. Maybe the other boy hadn't noticed that he wasn't alone, because if he was doing what he thought he was doing, surely he wouldn't knowingly do it near an occupied stall and—

Another groan echoed off the bathroom walls and Demyx felt his groin tighten at the sound. The heat from both showers had caused the bathroom to flood with steam; droplets of water forming on the walls and ceiling. The intimacy of it was astonishing, especially since it _was_ a communal bathroom. Demyx had to muffle his own groan, stifling it by biting his lip as hard as he could, and hoping the little pain would bring him back to his senses. He was so hard that it literally hurt, the racing of blood into his groin leaving him slightly dizzy.

The heat, the water running over him, the continued groans from the stall so close to his own, Zexion's image clearly defined in his head—along with the fact that he was harder than stone—all combined to hammer against his resolve not to touch himself.

_Demyx._

At first he thought his name had come from the lips of his imaginary Zexion, whispering his name as he nibbled down his throat to his chest, licking at the hard buttons of his nipples before moving down lower to his stomach—

"Demyx," the groan was loud and long this time, the voice so husky with arousal that for a moment Demyx thought he had been mistaken. But then his name came again from the nearby stall, this time issued with a growling undertone, and Demyx froze, his eyes wide and green in his flushed face.

_It couldn't be_…

Demyx's chest rose and fell quickly, breaths bellowing out of him, one after the other, until he was panting.

_Zexion._

"Demyx!" His name, shouted as it had been, echoed against the bathroom walls, and Demyx couldn't muffle his groan this time, it slipped out of him in a keening cry as the release bowed his back and made him rise to his toes before he collapsed, out of breath and exhausted against the stall door. It was only then that he looked down and realized that he had wrapped a hand around himself and brought himself to completion as Zexion had—

_Zexion. Oh God._

His breaths were still coming in gasps but he tried to quiet them, freezing like a deer in the headlights at the thought of Zexion realizing he had been there, that he had heard—

He heard the door across from his open and slapping footsteps stopped just outside his stall. He swallowed hard, afraid that, even over the sound of the shower spray, Zexion would hear his heart racing in his chest and he would know that the heartbeat belonged to Demyx.

There were long seconds of silence through which he didn't move a muscle, and he breathed only enough so that he wouldn't pass out from lack of oxygen. Finally, _finally,_ the footsteps continued their journey until he heard the bathroom door slam.

He sank down against the wall onto the floor, unable to believe what had just happened. He and Zexion had…Well, he wasn't sure what to call it. It was as close to sex as he had ever come close to having, even if Zexion hadn't known it was him. The thought was utterly confusing and he rose to his feet on shaky knees, turning off the water before grabbing his towel and holding it to his chest as if it were a lifeline.

After long minutes of standing there and regaining his composure he dried off and left the stall. He pulled his clothes out of the small locker and dressed quickly, his heart still doing small flip-flops.

He was trying not to think about it, unsure if he should categorize the last minutes as the most mortifying experience of his life or the absolute best. He turned the corner of the bathroom, making his way to the door and—

BAM!

Demyx ran into something hard and his feet flew from beneath him, the floor already slick with water, giving him no chance to catch himself as he tumbled backward onto his butt. He winced as his tailbone hit the tile. It was already sore from his last two encounters. The thought caused his eyes to widen. Surely he hadn't been stupid enough to run into someone else.

He had.

When Demyx looked up he locked eyes with gray ones and he was momentarily afraid that Zexion had forgotten something and had come back to get it. But then he noticed the gray eyes had gold and green flecks in them rather than silver, that there was a diagonal scar that ran between the other boy's eyes and over the bridge of his nose, and that his hair was brown rather than slate.

The older boy frowned down at him before offering his hand to help him up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he muttered taking the hand and rising back to his feet, grimacing at the pain in his rear end. "I'm going to be too sore to do much of anything with Zexion," he mumbled, leaning over to collect his towel and pajamas.

"What?" the upperclassman asked, lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." The other boy was beginning to look at him like he was deranged, which was fine, because he was beginning to feel that way. "Damn Sora," he mumbled.

If it hadn't been for Sora and his stupid duel with Riku then he wouldn't have been up all night celebrating with him and Roxas and Zexion. He might have actually gotten some sleep and he wouldn't have run into Riku or Axel, he wouldn't have been in the shower the same time as Zexion, and he wouldn't have run into this stranger, who obviously thought he was mentally unsound.

His thoughts broke off as the stranger's eyes narrowed on him. "Sora?" he asked.

By now Demyx was tired from lack of sleep, frustrated by his own distraction and thereby his inability _not_ to run into people, and confused by his experience with Zexion, which really hadn't been anything at all since Zexion hadn't even know that he'd been there.

Therefore when he spoke his word came out growled, and his frayed temper was evident.

"Yes, Sora! This is all Sora's damn fault, and no, I'm not going to get you his autograph!" With that said he stormed away and he didn't care if the guy thought he was crazy.

Heaven help the next person he ran into because this time he would make sure that it wasn't _him_ who landed on his ass.

* * *

The song Demyx is singing at the beginning of the story is _Bouncing off the Walls Again _by _Sugarcult_.

Keys has finals so it will be at least a few more weeks before we can get out the next chapter of TDYK. We'll probably release the last chapter of this fic around then as well.

REVIEWS = LOVE


End file.
